


From Friends to Lovers

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey 's relationship with Neville blooms into something more as the years go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Tracey and Neville are an unusual pairing, but I love them. This comes from a rpg that my friend, Andy and I were in a long while ago. She asked for more of them together, so I made a few one off fics that I'm putting together here. They kind of flowed together so it'll make sense for them to be chapters. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey makes a new Gryffindor friend by accident.

Tracey Davis thought she was alone. The truth was she felt alone most of the time, especially with her friends. She missed her father more than anything since he'd died four years ago. And her mother...well, her mother was making things difficult for her. Tracey's friends wanted her to be a true Slytherin and join the Death Eaters, but in her heart she knew she wasn't as cruel as them. Tracey had inherited her mother's kindness and she felt torn on what to do.

Ever since her eleventh birthday, Tracey knew she would be married as soon as her final year at Hogwarts was over. Her betrothed, Theodore Nott was always talking about plans for the future. Tracey didn't care about that. She wanted to think for herself, not be told what to do. But she felt as if she had an obligation to Theo because of her parents. Yet, she knew she had decisions of her own to make.

The school was quiet as Tracey wound her way out of the Slytherin common room. She silently thanked the gods that Pansy and Daphne didn't hear her. She couldn't stand answering questions right now, especially questions that she didn't want to answer.

She wrapped her cloak tightly around her and pulled her cowl over her head. It was cold, but she didn't mind. She needed to think and the best place was where she could see the stars. The view from the lake of the night sky made her remember many nights with her father, looking through a telescope at the planets and stars. It was the one place where she could remember him and think about the future.

As she neared the water, she saw a figure sitting in her favorite spot and she started to turn around and go back inside, but something urged her on. The dark silhouette was familiar and she smiled softly. Neville.

"I'll have you know, this spot is taken," she said as she neared him.

Neville stiffened for a moment, but relaxed slightly when he turned to look at her. He was still jarred by how beautiful he thought Tracey was - especially since she was in Slytherin.

"Er, sorry, I didn't know," he muttered as he stood to leave.

"I was teasing," Tracey said, giving him a soft smile. "You can stay if you like. Just don't tell anyone I was out of bed and I'll do the same for you."

Neville nodded and sat back down as Tracey joined him.

Ever since the ball last year when she'd kissed him at midnight, he'd been trying to avoid her. But now he couldn't. He would have to talk to her and she was glad he decided to stay instead of running away.

Sometimes you had to face your demons and Tracey was sure she was one of his.

"I heard the Carrows gave you a hard time after class today," she said quitely. "Are you all right?"

Neville shrugged, giving his automatic response. "I'm fine."

Tracey sighed softly, wishing he would confide in her, but she'd never really given him a reason. She never stood up for him in front of her friends when they'd bullied him.

"I know you're not," she said after a moment. "And that's all right. I know I'm not even though my friends believe otherwise."

"What do you have to be upset about?" Neville asked, looking over at her. "You're perfect. You don't get bullied or anything."

Tracey laughed softly. "There are some things that a lady keeps hidden behind a mask, Longbottom."

"Such as?"

"Scars and a broken heart," she replied, looking up at the sky.

"You shouldn't be sad," he said as he leaned his head back on the log behind them.

"I have plenty to be sad for," Tracey replied, closing her eyes. "A father who died too soon, a mother who wants me to be more like her, friends who don't understand me and feelings that I can't explain."

"What sorts of feelings?"

"Feelings for you," she replied, glancing over at him.

Their eyes met and Neville quickly looked away.

"You...what? When? I mean, how?"

Tracey sighed. Men could be so thick sometimes.

She knew he fancied her - or at least liked how she looked. She'd caught him staring at her during lessons several times since last year. But she knew he'd never say anything about it.

"You know since when and you should know how," she said, shaking her head. "You're sweet and honest and you're good at Herbology."

Neville turned and stared at her. He couldn't believe she was actually complimenting him. A Slytherin who said nice things to a Gryffindor was a rare thing.

"You weren't supposed to be in Slytherin were you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No," she smiled. "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw like my mother, but I insisted on being in Slytherin because I knew it would make my father proud. You can choose where you go, but you won't ever know the outcome until you're there."

Neville nodded. He had thought he'd be sorted into Hufflepuff, but the hat had seen some sort of greatness in him. He was glad for that. He wanted to make his parents and Gran proud of him.

"We don't know what the future will bring from our choices."

"Exactly," Tracey replied with a soft sigh. "I have too many choices ahead of me. And I don't know which one is the right one."

"What choices do you have to make? Isn't your life planned out for you?"

Tracey laughed. It was, but she knew she could make her own decisions - her mother had taught her that much.

"It is to an extent, but I want to be my own person and not who everyone else thinks I should be," she replied.

Neville nodded. He was struggling with the same sorts of things himself.

Tracey looked up at the sky again, forcing her eyes to focus on what was in front of her. The night sky was beautiful as it always was and it made everything better. She wasn't alone now - Neville was at her side and she felt a peace with him that she didn't feel with Theo. Was she falling in love with him after one kiss?

No. She couldn't.

"Neville?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I asked you to keep meeting me out here every night?"

Neville looked over at her, the shock of the question evident on his face.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I actually enjoy your company," Tracey replied. "I don't have to lie or pretend with you. I can actually be myself. But if you don't want to, I understand. I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble or make you feel obligated."

"You don't make me feel that way," he replied. "I'd actually like to spend time with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do," Neville grinned.

***

For the next few months Tracey met Neville out at the lake every night. Tracey managed to spell two journals so they could write to each other so they could arrange when to meet after everyone had gone to bed.

It was amazing having a secret friendship her friends didn't know anything about and Tracey knew her feelings for Neville were pure and beautiful. He was sweet and kind and actually brave. She'd seen him stand up to the Carrows to protect first years.

It was snowing tonight, but Tracey knew she had to see Neville. She would be going home in the morning for Christmas break and she wasn't sure what would happen. She needed to tell him how she felt.

She donned her boots and coat and slipped out of the common room.

As she walked out into the snow, the clouds started to clear and the stars looked amazing. She knew the gods were smiling down on her as she neared the spot where she would meet Neville. She was sad at the possibility that this would be the last time she'd see him, but she knew she loved him. She loved him more than she'd ever loved Theo.

Neville had a problem getting out of the common room that night. Everyone was laughing and carrying on about plans for Christmas despite the darkness that seemed to cover the castle. He'd had to wait until almost midnight for everyone to settle down and go to bed. He was sure Tracey had given up on him by now, but as he neared the lake, he saw her sitting with her face turned up, looking at the sky.

He hesitated for a moment, capturing her beautiful face in his memory. He knew she might not be coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas. They'd written about it several times in their journals. But he prayed she'd come back because he loved her. It was a shock when he realized what he felt, but he couldn't deny it. They'd grown too close to simply be friends.

Tracey heard Neville approach and turned her head to look at him. She smiled and motioned for him to join her.

"You're just in time," she said, pointing up at the sky. "It cleared up and look, shooting stars. You'd better make a wish quickly."

Neville sat down beside her, not caring if his clothes got wet or not. He looked up and made his wish.

"What did you wish for?"

"You."

"Me too."

Tracey turned to look at him as he faced her. And Neville realized it was now or never. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered against her lips. And she quieted him as she pulled him close for another kiss.

"I don't want to go, but I have to," Tracey replied, caressing his face. "I have to take care of my mother and make a hard decision about school and where my allegiances lie. But I want you to know that I love you, Neville Longbottom."

Neville's fingers twisted into Tracey's hair and he kissed her again. She loved him. And he felt his heart racing as he pulled back to tell her he loved her too.

The snow started coming down again and Tracey laughed as she pulled her hood up. "We're going to be frozen if we don't head back now."

"Before we do, I need to tell you something," Neville said as he helped her up.

"What is it?"

"I love you, Tracey Davis," he said, pulling her close. "I don't want you to leave without knowing that."

"Oh, Neville," she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss once more. "I promise I'll write if I can. The journals will always work, no matter how far away we are. Just promise me that you won't forget me."

"I promise as long as you do the same."

Tracey reached under her cloak, pulling out a ring she had tied to a string. "I want you to take this," she said, putting it over his head. "It was my father's. I'll get it back from you the next time I see you. That's my promise, all right?"

Neville nodded, looking down at the simple silver band. He knew it was precious to her and he was amazed that she trusted him with it.

"Come on," he said, tugging her had. "Let's get inside where we can get warm."


	2. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey and Neville return to Hogwarts, but they have to keep their feelings for each other a secret. And then all hell breaks loose.

Tracey knew that Hogwarts wouldn't be the same when she returned from summer break for her final year. Even though she and Neville had written to each other every day in their journals, she still wondered if he'd want to be seen with her around school. She knew her friends would disapprove, but she didn't care. And even though he said he didn't either, she wondered if that was really true.

Tracey had found a seat in an empty compartment on the train, hoping her friends wouldn't find her. All she wanted to do was curl up with a book and not think about what would happen this year.

Tracey knew she'd have to talk to Theo eventually and she hoped that was the biggest problem she had this year. He'd owled her several times over the summer, but she refused to answer him. He was too demanding, already claiming her as his. Tracey hated feeling like she was a possession.

She was staring out the window, watching the rain flow down the window as the compartment door opened. She looked up, expecting to find one of her friends, but she was surprised by Neville's appearance. He closed the door quietly and pulled down the shades.

She grinned widely, patting the seat beside her.

“I almost thought you'd decided not to come back,” he said as he sat down beside her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I told you I was,” she said softly, sliding into the warmth of his arms. “I wanted to see you all summer, but it wasn't safe. And now, I know it's not safe but I still want to be with you.”

Neville sucked in a breath. He knew exactly how she felt. It was going to be hard keeping their relationship from his friends, but he knew they would object strongly because she was in Slytherin. But right now, he didn't care. He enjoyed the feel of Tracey snuggled up against his side, her hand resting gently on his chest.

“We have to be careful,” he said, pulling out her father's ring from under his shirt. He'd tied it to a strap of leather he'd found so he wouldn't lose it.

Tracey frowned, but quickly realized that she'd have to take the ring back. She couldn't risk the trouble Neville would be in if someone discovered him with it.

“I know,” Tracey whispered, putting on the necklace and tucking it under her shirt. “At least we still have the journals. But we have to be careful about using them. I really wish we didn't have to come back this year. I have a bad feeling that I can't shake.”

“I know,” Neville said, cupping her face in his hands. “I wish we could've run away together like we talked about. But Gran wouldn't let me come to the station alone, so I had no choice but to get on the train.”

“My mum was the same way,” she laughed. “It's like they both knew something was going on.”

Tracey looked out the window again, watching the rain hit the glass. This year was definitely going to be difficult.

“Don't,” Neville said, pulling her attention back to him.

“I can't help it,” she said, giving him a sad smile. “I don't want to be here. I don't want to have to hide how I feel about you.”

“Me either, but it's for the best,” he said, giving her a soft kiss. “You'll be safer if no one knows.”

“But I could protect you,” she said, wrapping her fingers around the collar of his shirt. “They wouldn't dare hurt you if they knew you were with me.”

“You don't know that, Tracey.”

It was true, she didn't but she liked to think she could protect him from whatever was waiting for them at Hogwarts this year.

“No, I don't,” she said with a sigh. “Neville, what am I going to do if something happens to you?”

“You're going to act like all of the other Slytherins,” he said, looking into her eyes. “You're going to laugh or taunt or whatever it is that they do. Don't show them that you're weak.”

Tracey nodded. She knew better than anyone that weaknesses were points of entry. If someone discovered her feelings for Neville, they would hurt her to get to him or vice versa. And she couldn't have that.

* * *

“Kiss me again,” she said, pulling him against her in the little alcove she'd found near the Room of Requirement.

Neville laughed softly as his fingers brushed against the bottom of her breast. “I've kissed you plenty for one night,” he grinned as he pulled back to look at her. He brushed his fingers through the soft strands of her dark brown hair and sighed. “I have to go or I'll be late for detention with the Carrows.”

“I wish you'd let me help,” she whispered against his chest. “I hate seeing them punish you and the others. Especially the first years. I can't stand it. They're beyond cruel.”

“You do help,” he said, pulling back from her. “Just not the way you want to help. But it's enough for me.”

Tracey knew how much it meant to him that he had her to write to after his detentions. And how much it meant to have her meet him and soothe him with her touch before he endured another one.

“Go,” she said, releasing him. “If you're late, they'll do something worse.”

Neville nodded, giving her a quick kiss before he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Tracey worried more and more over the next few weeks. She knew Neville was safe in the Room of Requirement, but that meant she couldn't see him very much. He and some of the others would come out for a few classes while those who had been severely punished by the Carrows stayed behind.

She'd just about given up on ever seeing him alone again when he grabbed her and pulled her into their alcove. She'd been there every day for weeks, hoping that he would come to her. It wasn't easy, holding her feelings inside. She wouldn't even write them to him any more.

“What are you -” she started to ask as Neville wrapped his arms around her and kissed the daylights out of her.

She felt herself melt into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers curling into his hair. It had been far too long since the last time.

Neville took his time, committing her lips and taste to memory. He couldn't chance another meeting with her until the building war was over.

“Things are going to start unraveling very quickly,” he told her as they sat down. “I want you to be safe. So when the fighting starts, go help Madam Pomfrey with the wounded. I don't want you in the fighting at all.”

“But -”

“No buts, Tracey,” he said, brushing his fingers over her lips. “Promise me you'll do what I ask.”

Tracey bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I promise.”

Neville kissed her one last time and disappeared again.

She wondered if he'd stop disappearing once the war was over. Hopefully they wouldn't have much longer to wait.


	3. Flash of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville pops the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but it's a one off so you know what happens before the final chapter. :)

Even though the war had ended a year ago, Tracey still had horrible dreams. She'd wake up in a cold sweat, screaming for Neville. She'd never been more afraid than when she saw him walking out the doors of the castle to face the Dark Lord.

Neville sat up, pulling her into the safety of his arms, brushing her hair back from her face. He still had dreams too, but they didn't affect him the way they did Tracey. After all these months, she still feared losing him. And he could only think of one way that would make her never fear it again.

Tracey watched the window as she always did when it stormed. The lightning danced in the sky and she closed her eyes to banish the memories that tried to surface. She laid her hand against Neville's heart to calm her own and she inhaled the scent of him that calmed her instantly.

“Tracey, will you marry me?” came the question Neville had hesitated to ask.

Tracey sat up and stared down at the man she loved more than anything. He wasn't the goofy boy she fell in love with after the Yule Ball. He was the strong Gryffindor who'd stood up to the Dark Lord even though he was hurt.

“Yes,” she answered, leaning down to kiss him softly. She'd waited for him to build up the courage to ask her.

Neville grinned, kissing her back as he pulled the covers over them. He only hoped that when he placed his Gran's ring on her finger, she'd truly understand the depth of his feelings for her.


	4. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage and then twins! There's finally a happy ending for Neville and Tracey.

It had been nine months since Tracey had said “yes” to Neville's question. They'd had a private wedding in the garden at the Davis Manor, which now belonged to her.

Even though they had their doubts, Daphne and Pansy had been there to support her, as had Draco. She was surprised that Neville had agreed to invite him and that Harry, Ron and Hermione had showed up even though they knew Draco was on the guest list.

It was quiet and peaceful out in the garden as Tracey walked around, a book of baby names in her hand. She and Neville still hadn't agreed on a name for their daughter and son. She'd agreed to using his mother's name – Alice in the name, but they'd not found a name to go with it that would make them happy. They'd agreed to Caden Alexander for their son when they first discovered they were having twins.

It was amazing how happy Tracey was and how much she loved the babies growing inside her.

“How about Marie?” Tracey asked as she carefully sat down on a bench near Neville as he planted herbs in their garden.

Neville looked up at his wife and furrowed his brow, rolling the name around in his mind.

“I think that sounds nice,” he said, wiping his hands off on his jeans. “That was Gran's middle name, you know.”

Tracey nodded with a smile. “I know, that's why I suggested it,” she said, wincing as one of the babies kicked her palm. “I think she likes it too. Or maybe Caden does. It's hard to tell which of them is kicking me since they roll around so much.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Tracey smiled as she watched her children stretch in their crib in the nursery. It was amazing how protective she felt and how full her life was now that they were born.

Caden snuggled close to his sister, protecting her as she slept. Tracey felt safe and loved. She knew the children had changed her because she could once again see the wonderful things in the world. It was through her children's eyes that she could see happiness and she knew that her bad dreams would never come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also short, but these two got a happy ending! The prompt for this one was "through a child's eyes." There may be more about the twins later.


End file.
